Harry Potter a Highlander Adventure Rewritten
by TheRavenIs
Summary: Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have Justice for the betrayal of those they called friend. Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means to play the Game.
1. Chapter 1

Original Author: texaswookie

**_A/N:_**_ I am with permission going to work on this story, I am posting the original first and then I will then start posting the story as I work on it. I will try to post regularly but I may not post as often as I'd like. I have a tendency to hit a wall with my muse, and she hits back quite hard sometimes._

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. George, Hagrid, McGonagall & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

The dark haired young man grunted as he gripped the hole in his stomach where his girlfriend of the last year had just gutted him. The young man felt his glasses slide off of his face as he fell to his knees in agony. He didn't understand what this was all about; he thought that there was finally a future for him not just death and agony. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Youngest Seeker in a Century, Triwizard Champion, the Chosen One, Master of Death, and Defeater of the Dark Lord. He had lived through all sorts of pain and hardships for years and now he was dying. Eight years after the war against Voldemort, and now he was dying. The 25 year old thought grimly, wondering if there was a reason for it being now instead of then. He looked up at the two redheads that were smirking at him as he tried to hold his life blood in him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sounds came out of it. He did feel a trickle of blood though. The pair merely chuckled a bit at this though and the larger of the two dropped a body next to him.

He looked down and saw that it was his best friend Hermione Granger. The young woman was without a doubt one of the smartest witches that he had ever met. Her wild brown hair which had finally tamed itself was now a matted knot as she crumpled to the ground next him. He saw the sign of a piercing charm on the front of her robes. The spell had gone right through her heart. She was currently letting out her last gasps of breath alongside of him. Her eyes caught his pleading with him to save her one more time from the hands of the Grim Reaper.

Harry's eyes widened as he summoned all the magic he could, his best friend would not die! He promised himself. Unknown to him a stone that had been abandoned in the forest flared, a legendary wand flashed brightly within the grip of its former master lighting up the inside of a coffin, and a cloak that was hung in a place of honor in a closet rustled as if a wind was blowing around it. The two figures gloatingly cast a final spell at the pair and two bolts of green knocked the pair down for a final time.

"You don't think he's getting up again do you?" Ron Weasley nervously questioned his sister as he kicked at the bodies of his best 'mates'. He had seen Harry rise over the impossible enough time to be a bit worried. It wouldn't completely surprise him if he was able to somehow overcome something like Death. The young wizard had done it before after all. The redhead reasoned to himself as he checked the pair over. Hermione had also proved just as durable or lucky as the wizard was and he didn't want either of them coming after him when he could have made sure that they were good and gone.

Ginny Weasley snorted at this as she stared at the fallen forms of the pair at her feet. "Please, there is no way that those two could survive a killing curse along with everything else that we've done to them." She informed her idiot of a brother as she waved her wand. The earth beneath the pair cracked, dropping the pair of bodies into a ditch. "There," she said as another wave of her wand and the ground covered itself back up. "They're gone and there's nothing that anybody can do about it this time. The Dark Lord may be gone but as his heir; I shall recreate the world that he tried to build." The two figures disappeared with a crack in time they would summon their army together; now that the only true obstacles had been removed from the playing field left to rot in a shallow grave in the countryside. There would be no one to mourn the pair as their memory would simply fade away into the obscurity that they belonged to.

* * *

Harry and Hermione gasped as they came to and pushed their way out of the shallow graves that their supposed friends had tossed them into. "What happened?" Harry questioned his friend as they both checked themselves over for wounds that they knew that they had received but only found dried blood on their clothes.

"I don't know?" the witch admitted nervously, "I do remember dying though." She said as she placed her cloak back on to cover her bloody shirt.

"So how are we still alive then?" Harry questioned as he put on his own cloak to hide the blood stains.

"I don't know Harry, it will require research." A frustrated Hermione admitted to him.

"Then we best get out of here then." Harry said as he helped her up. "I don't fancy being here when they realize that they may not have done a thorough job of it." Harry said darkly.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and the pair apparated to a house that they seldom used other than the fact that it made a great research area; Number 12, Grimauld place. Once a safe house for everything pureblood, it now served as an occasional base to fight that sort of bigotry. The pair quickly slipped inside and headed for the library.

"Kreature!" Harry hissed, summoning an elf that he knew. The elf appeared with a crack. The elf gasped at seeing them.

"Yous is being alive." He cried out as he began checking the two over. "We's is being told you is being dead." The elf informed them.

"Not yet," Harry grumbled, "but not from a lack of trying though. I'm really tempted to just leave these people to their own devices this time around though." He then turned to the elf. "What's been happening since we've been out of it?"

"The Ministry is taking over again." The elf reported with mixed emotions on his face. "They is working on rounding up all the muggleborn and halfbloods whiles the school is being taken control of." Kreature looked at the two he has come to truly care for and respect. "Harry, Sir. Theys saying that they has to make the muggles must be not aknowing bouts the magical world.

Harry nodded at this; it was Voldemort all over again only this time he didn't feel the undying need to rush out and save the wizards from their own stupidity and stubbornness. Besides they all thought he was dead and as much as it might gall him right now he did his best work from the shadows as opposed to trying to lead from the front. "Tell the goblins to freeze my accounts Kreature, I want to prepare a few things first and I don't want anyone trying to access my account. Only someone with the key and my password is going to get through." He told the elf with a dark look on his face.

"And what be the password master?" The elf asked smiling at the efforts that the young man was taking to protect him and the Black family fortune. The Mistress and Master Regulus would have approved of the boy's priorities, but truth to be told the old elf did feel guilty for what happened to he's old master.

Harry looked up at Hermione hopefully. "Mione? Can you think of a good password?"

The witch paused in what she was doing before turning to face the pair. "All that is Gold does not glitter." She told them before turning back to her work on why they were still alive and what they could do now that war had once again erupted around them.

Harry and Hermione quickly cleaned themselves up and new clothes and a special trunk he had had created just in case it was needed and now it was. The trunk was a multi-compartment model that would allow them many comforts and means to survive on the run.

"All right, you heard her Kreature get going." Harry told the elf, who nodded in understanding before he popped away.

As soon as Kreature returned Harry had him start to pack everything of value in the house, Harry wasn't going to allow Kreature to stay here where known enemies, Ginny and Ron, knew was his home. "Kreature, when your done take everything to Gringotts and place everything in the Black Vault, that way no one other than Mione and I, and you, our loyal elf, can get to them."

Kreature smiled, the old elf feeling stronger and younger just from the power of these two, it was love he was feeling from them, between them and for him. Kreature was becoming a better elf by just being their friend and part of the family.

"Harry, Sir?" Kreature looked at his master, friend, "whats is yous being wantin' Kreature to do?"

"Kreature," Harry looked at the old elf, "Go to Luna and serve her, stay out of sight, don't let anyone other than her or Neville even know your there, those two are going to need you to protect them."

Kreature smiled and looked at Harry, "Its agoin' to takes time to get the house emptied, but Kreature will do so."

Winky appeared; "Sir, Miss Gangy?" Winky looked tired and so very weak. "Winky wants to be part of a family again, can Winky bes part of yours?"

Hermione knelt beside the poor elf, "Yes you can be Winky, you loved Dobby and he loved you, so yes you help Kreature and then go to Luna, you can be her elf, and you won't have to hide."

Winky accepted the bond and instantly became stronger and healthier, "Winky cans be adoin' that Miss Gangy, Winky be good elf for Moonchild."

"We need to leave now Harry. Once they find out that the account is locked down and password protected they'll come here." Hermione explained to her friend. Harry nodded as he withdrew a sack of emergency gold he left stashed at the house for just such occasions. They had learned from their last war and didn't intend to make some of the same mistakes again the pair gathered what they thought they might need before apparating again.

* * *

Harry and Hermione quickly made it into Mundane London. They used a few simple charms to alter their appearance and then taking the underground to the nearest Barclay's bank, something neither of the Wesley's knew about. Harry had learned after the pain of the year on the run to make plans, the inner Slytherin finally accepted as much a part of him as Gryffindor. Harry made a quick withdrawal of funds and after leaving the bank hailed a cab and headed toward Heathrow to get a plane out of the country.

Harry and Hermione had made it to the airport when the pair grimaced as they felt something in the back of their skulls. It was like someone had blown up a bomb in their skulls the pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. "What was that?" Harry asked wincing as he massaged his head.

"No idea," Hermione admitted, "I'll need to study it a bit before I know just what it is. Have you ever felt anything like that before?"

"Once," Harry admitted, "it was just after we woke up from our dirt nap. I felt something like that in my head but it went away just as quickly that time as well."

"What you're feeling is a Quickening." A figure said as a two men and a woman stepped out of the shadows.

The pair reacted reflexively and drew their wands, hiding them form the view of the mundane, to aim at the group not sure just who they could trust. "A what?" Hermione asked.

"Quickening," the taller of the two men explained, "you're Immortal."

"We're what?" Hermione questioned in disbelief.

"Immortal," the man with dark brown hair said, "you do understand what that means right? He chided them.

"I think that we have some idea what it means." Harry growled angrily.

"Easy there Me… Adam, there's no reason to be rude." The black haired man told his companion sternly.

"Fine Highlander, I'll let you do your thing then." The man said as he took a step back to allow the man to control the conversation. "You can hold their hands all you want to." He replied and snarked at the other man.

"Thank you." The man returned before turning to the two newborns. "I can take you someplace to explain everything or we can do it here." He offered to them.

"Mione?" Harry questioned nervously.

"They might be able to help us Harry, besides what's the worst that can happen?" Hermione asked him.

"Good, lets head to Joe's then grab some beers and explain to the new immortals all about the things that we get to do." The other man said with heavy sarcasm. "At least there will be beer for us to drink while we do this. Highlander you can be the one to do the buying." The man said as they lead the group.

"What, did Joe cut you off again until you pay some of your tab?" McLeod questioned his companion in amusement.

"Something like that." The man admitted, scowling at his companions who merely laughed at him.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the immortals quickly traveled to a bar not far from the docks alongside the Themes, the bar was an American styled one, but still had a British feel to it, it was not dark but also not bright, but had the feel of being home.

Harry and Hermione were still worried the longer they stayed in Britain the greater the danger they were in, the forces of Ginnymorte. "Alright, you said you'd explain the immortal thing?"

Duncan looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled, "Ok, immortals are born or appear though out history, we are born and live, when we die our first time, if it is a violent death," taking a deep breath, "we heal and become immortal."

Adam looked at the two, "Some of us have been around a very, very, long time, others, come into the game as you have, recently." Adam or Methos, wasn't about to tell these two new immortals he's secret, not yet. "Duncan, Amanda and I are some of the oldest still in the game."

Amanda noticed the two's confusion of the Game, "Hello, I am Amanda and what Adam is telling you is that immortals like us are all part of a game." Amanda hated telling these two this but better now than later, "The game is a where immortals fight, and the only way to lose is to lose your head, any other death we come back, but when we lose our heads it releases the Quickening."

Duncan looked at Joe and took the five beers and passed them out, "Now what happens when the Quickening is released the winner of the fight absorbs part of the defeated immortal becomes ours, the energy of the Quickening, some call it magic others just life force."

Adam looks at Harry and Hermione, "Now you two would call the Quickening magic as it reacts to the power that allows you to do what you do, with an immortal it heals us, it allows us to conceal our swords and allows us to be immune to all diseases and also we no longer age. It also comes with a price, we can never have children."

Adam looked at the two after that last statement and as he looked at them he realized, they were not normal Immortals, maybe they were not going to fall under that curse, but only time would tell if they would or wouldn't.

Harry and Hermione listened to the knowledge that Immortals couldn't have children, that wasn't anything they wanted to hear, but who knows as it was the Hallows that made then Immortal, maybe it left them the ability to be parents.

Hermione looked at Harry, then the others, "So this means we have to learn to fight so we can keep our heads?" Hermione didn't like the idea but if it means learning to fight and kill then she would learn it, it was the only way she could see to stop Ginny and her darkness.

Hermione looked at Harry, "I think this is what we have to do, learn to fight, not lose our heads and get strong enough to come back and stop Ginny and the forces she will have, both former Death Eaters and who knows those members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry looked at the woman he loved and smiled, "I agree it might take years but we have to become as strong as we can so when we do come back we win and this time the victory changes Brittan and the Magical World." Harry took Hermione's hand, "You, Me, and our new friends, we have a job to do and that will take time and training, and I expect we'll have to fight and even kill before we are strong enough to come."

Amanda smiled, these two were taking being immortal better than most but then again being magical, a wizard and a witch would make the difference. "So," looking at Joe, "You think you can help us get these two out of Brittan and say to the states."

Joe, was an older man with kind eyes, but those same eyes were filled with wisdom and sadness in equal measure, "Yes, we can get them out on a merchant ship or cruise ship or even plane, but it might be easier to get them to France and then to the states from there." Joe was a former-watcher, now he was part of the watchers that were now active with supporting the many immortals that were fighting against game, while still fighting it, but not for the prize but just but to live.

Harry, Hermione, the three immortals and Joe quickly worked out the way they would leave the country and the plans on where they would go first. It was done quickly and before Harry and Hermione would have expected it, they were in a car headed for the Chunnel and France.

* * *

Harry and Hermione fell asleep not long after they started for the coast. The others didn't talk much but did listen to the radio as more and more reports of strange things were happening. Area's all over the country reported large numbers of people disappearing and other strange things.

Duncan looked at Joe, "How will the Government deal with this, they have to know this is all happening has to be more than normal terrorism."

Joe looked at Adam, "Adam, you know more about the _"Magical Non-Magical worlds"_ than we do."

Adam not taking he's eyes off the road, "Well the Magical government will use magic to change memories and try to convince the non-magical government that it will be stopped soon." Adam knew that this time it wouldn't work as well as it had, too many innocent people were disappearing and unexplained things were happening. "It won't work this time as well as all the other times, but I expect the Magical government will find a way to keep the non-magical government out of it." Adam knew that magic and non-magical people had a history of not noticing each other. "Eventually it will die down and the Magical People will do what they always do; accept the change and stop worrying, most Magical people are not much more than sheep."

Amanda and Duncan looked at the two sleeping new immortals, "It will be hard to teach them what they need to know, they are so close that the need to allow the other to fight and not interfere." Amanda also knew that she, Connor and Methos/Adam as well as Joe would teach them all they would need to survive and to eventually come back and free Magical Britain.

* * *

It didn't take all that long for the small group to make it to Paris, it was late in the evening only two days after Ginny and Ron had _killed _Harry and Hermione, but in Magical Brittan it was all that the new "Dark Lady" needed.

She was more Ginny than Riddle, and she wasn't going to play the game as he had. "Well Ronald, we have the fools at the Ministry doing what we need," Ginny was now looking not only older but more vibrant, more powerful, "we have them forcing the muggle-born, the half-bloods and the blood traitors, to accept the magical world and give up on the muggle one."

Ronald Wesley was happy, he had realized that Ginny wasn't totally herself at the end of the year when she had almost died and Voldemorte had almost been reborn. He hadn't cared, the greed and jealousy within him only cared for power and how to get it and use it to get out of life what he wanted no more and no less. "Yes, my dear sister, now we can work in the shadows and slowly create the world we want, not what Potter and that know-it-all wanted."

Ginny laughed, she had used her knowledge; well the knowledge that Voldemort had left within her when he had almost made it back. She knew she was smarter or at least not as foolish as to rush and to upset the magical world as he had, for now no war, but a very subtle and long term plan to make magical Brittan into what she wanted, a magical state where the Pure-Blood ruled, but one that didn't kill the lesser, but used them. "Yes dear brother, we will soon have everything in place that we need," smiling, "and then we take all the time we need to make sure we can never, ever lose that control."

Ginny knew that it would take time, she wasn't going to be as foolish as Riddle had been and create Horcruxes, but she also knew of other ways to gain if not true immortality but at least centuries of life, all it took were the right sacrifices, rituals and if needed she could always use a soul transfer to take over a better and younger body. She knew this body wasn't what she needed so she would slowly use certain magic's in order to improve it, make it stronger and stronger and all the time keeping her looks, she knew that those looks would eventually would help her in becoming the Chief Witch some day and eventually allowing her total control of the government.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the others are soon in a fine home just outside Paris, it was one of Adam's that he had acquired in he's very, very long life. "Now this is a nice place," Hermione looked at the beautiful architecture of the old home, "I can see it has been taken care of, but I can also feel very ancient magic here."

Harry felt that magic as well it was as if it was calling out to him, almost as if he were coming home. "Adam, Sir?" Harry looked at the older man, "This place feels as if it were a place where I should call home, how can that, be possible?"

Adam looked at Harry, and smiled as he responded, "This estate was once owned by an ancestor of yours a Gabriel Potter, he married a French witch in the late 1500's and it was given to him as a wedding present." Adam walked over to a wall and touched a hidden switch and a painting appeared, it was a man that looked enough like Harry to be him, until you noticed the eyes, not the vivid green but a dark blue, but still the same wild hair and a smile of suppressed laughter as if he were planning some mischief.

The painting glowed as Adam touched a small rune on the frame and the figure slowly appeared to awaken, "Well hello M…"

Adam looked at the painting, "Its Adam now Lord Potter, Gabriel."

"Ah, well then Adam, how long this time did you kept me asleep? The last time was almost 150 years." Gabriel smiled and looked at the others, the painted figure stops and looks at Harry, "Adam, why is one of my family here?"

Adam laughed at the paintings face, it was confused, for no Potter had returned to this place after Gabriel had been forced by the French king to take up a new name, he had become Gabriel DePaul. "Well Gabriel Potter, he is here because he cannot remain in Brittan now, a new Dark Lady has risen and well she killed him and he's beloved, but they both became immortals."

"Immortals," Gabriel had known Adam, Methos for a very long time and as the Potters had used a very different method of creating a Magical Painting than other magical families. The essence of a Potter as the time of death passed thru the primary painting of a person and an imprint of the very soul was given to the painting, not the soul but more than just a simple impression of that person, allowing a Potter Painting to actually grow in knowledge after death, it was the means to protect and increase the knowledge of family and the hidden magic as well. "From our talks my old friend, all Immortals like you and your friends, never had a true family, you just appear, no knowledge of self, the world, nothing."

Adam looked at the other two Immortals when all of them feel the familiar presence of another immortal arriving, Connor, an older man but with a look that seemed to be shared with Duncan. "So Adam, Duncan, Amanda, these must be the two you told me about."

Amanda smiled at Connor back, "Yes, these two are new immortals, but they are also magical, he's a Wizard and she's a Witch." "Adam, and Duncan and I feel we need to train them, plus Brittan is going to be too dangerous for our kind unless we do help them."

Joe walked in slowly as was he had too, "Ok, people I've spoken to the other watchers that agree with us that the 'Game' needs to end," Joe sat down slowly, "I think they can convince the immortals in Brittan to leave for now, but many of them will not want to, but it's better to leave with your head than without one."

Harry and Hermione had noticed that Joe had problems walking, using what the two called Aura-sight the two realized that Joe had to use artificial legs, as he's original were gone. "Joe? I think Hermione and I can figure a way to make it easier for you to walk, it will take time but we should."

Joe looked at these two new immortals and wondered; he knew of magic, real magic and also knew you needed magic yourself to use magical replacement limbs. "Ok, how would that work?"

Harry looked at Joe and smiled, "Well during our time fighting old Moldyshorts and Dumb-as-a-door, we had to find magic most people had forgotten, one was what we called Aura-sight." Harry was dropping into he's teacher voice and manner, the same one that he had used as the leader of the old DA, and at the end the Light-Warriors. "Joe, you do have magic, you are what in Brittan and European magical's would call a squib."

Hermione smiled as she now took over the conversation, "A squib is a person born with magic just not enough to actually use spells, I expect all watchers are squibs, it would be the only way you'd be able to see certain magic's." Hermione looked at Joe, "Can I ask you to watch my hand for a moment?"

Joe looks at her a bit strangely for a moment, "Yes, I can do that I guess." He then looked at Hermione and her hand.

Hermione began to gather her magic to her now out reaching hand, "Ok, please tell me if you notice anything?"

Joe looked and could see a very light glow that was slowly building in her hand, "I see what looks like a glow? Is that what I should be seeing?" Joe had been around Magical beings before but never felt comfortable when he was if was as he was … missing something, "Wait a minute, is this the reason I can see things like when Immortals fight, when they do normal people leave the area and never seem to really notice the fight."

Adam smiled, he had wanted to explain that to the Watchers for a very, very, long time but he knew they wouldn't really accept that they were just as different from normal humans as Immortals were, just in a very different way. "Joe, do you remember when we meet and all you knew about me was that I was a Watcher like you."

Joe laughed, "Yes, you said that being a Watcher wasn't anything I could be chosen for I was or I wasn't a Watcher. Watchers are born not made."

Adam looked at Connor, Duncan and Amanda, "I figured out, with the help of Gabriel here that every Watcher has a small amount of magic within them, this is what allows them to follow immortals and chronicle our lives, our loves, our battles and even our deaths when they happen." Adam looked at Hermione and Harry, "Now we have two magical Immortals and they prove it."

Connor looks at the others, "I need to head back to London, I have a fight I have to win," Connor didn't want to leave but he knew that he had to stop an old friend now enemy from harming others. "You three all know I have to stop Maxwell, he can't stop the 'Game' even when we proved it is a lie."

Duncan, "Connor, to most of our kind, it's the 'Game' that keeps them going," Duncan knew it was what had kept him at in for a very long time. "I wish you could have convinced him but you couldn't, just be careful I expect the Magical Government won't turn a blind eye to us as they have in the past."

Connor smiled, "I know but after I win I'll be able to get the other …" every Immortal felt the presence of another Immortal. Connor knew from knowing the immortal for many, many years just who it was, "it looks like he came looking for me."

Connor and the others walked outside and saw an a tall, well-dressed man with long Gray hair and deep brown eyes was standing just outside the door of the manor house, "Connor McCloud of clan McCloud, today is the die you die." Maxwell hated this but knew that not only Connor but the other immortals had to die the 'Game' was the only reason he's lived for all these centuries, all the loves he'd lost, all the friends who he had lost over that terrible expanse of time. "All I have is the 'Game', even if it is a lie, I and others won't stop; we can't."

Connor looked at the two new Immortals, "Every Immortal must fight alone when it is with another immortal, it isn't just part of the code, but it is dangerous if two Immortals fight just one." Connor reached into the long coat and a beautiful Katana was in he's hand. "My old friend, I know we must fight, and I must win." Connor's Scottish brogue was stronger now, the deep emotion making it more a part of him. "Maxwell Cane, old friend I face you to the end, fight well, die well."

The two new Immortals stepped back to where the others were standing, "This 'Game' what is it?" Harry asked.

Adam looked at Harry, "Long ago a group of Immortals, many, many thousands of years ago felt that they were immortal for a reason, some thought it was to rule mankind, others to enslave, and a smaller few to protect." Adam took a deep breath, "I was once one, who wanted, no needed to both rule and enslave normal humans. I finally realized that was futile, and changed, I started watching and recording the events of normal humans. I even in time became a Watcher in order to hide from other Immortals."

Duncan placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "We all fought, we all changed."

Just as Amanda was about to say something the fight began between the Highlander and Maxwell.

The two men had known each other for over a century …

[Flashback begins]

Connor and Maxwell were sitting in a small bar in what would eventually be renamed Stalingrad, but now was St Petersburg. "So Connor my old friend, why are you in dreary Russia just before another terrible winter?"

Connor laughed at the old joke between the two, "I can ask the same of you Max, but I know the reason you are, you love snow, ice and cold that can kill."

"True my friend, it was just this time of year so long ago that I lost my fight in battle, it was bitter cold and I thought it would be the cold that killed me not a axe in the back fighting in what is now Kiev, but it was life and it was to be lived." Maxwell Cain as he was known now had been born Maxal Vinbrook, a Viking living and working in the old city, a true Viking trade community. It was a life he loved and wanted nothing more to die in, old and in bed with a beautiful young maid or two, or better by the blade in battle. "I love the cold; it was the time of year my people lived between the battle for fame and fortune."

Connor was only here due to the message that he's old friend had sent him, "Max, you wanted to tell me something, something important?" Connor was dressed well, not to well as he didn't want to be a target of thieves but a man of some station, "Now tell me why I came all the way here when I was warm and laughing with a mostly naked young women?"

Max looked at Connor, "I fought one of us not long ago he tried to tell me the 'Game' is a lie, there is no prize at the end for the last of us alive then." Max was angry, it was the 'Game' that gave him reason to live and not allow another Immortal to take he's head; it was the drive that made him a ruthless fighter. "He said he found a manuscript from a lost Immortal, this Immortal had to be many thousands of years old." Max took a drink of the terrible vodka and continued, "I told him he was mad, the 'Game' has to be real, the prize real." Max wouldn't allow himself to even consider that. "I fought him, I killed him, I burned everything he had, he was mad with living so long, he'd given up."

Connor looked at Max, "So I am not here to fight you?"

Max smiled, "No old friend you're here to join me in play, I have many beautiful girls I want you and I to share, spend the winter here and I will remind you why the 'Game' must be and is real.

[Flashback ends]

The two Immortals fought with inhuman grace and skill, it was a dance of speed and beauty, the beauty of the blade and two masters of it. Sparks flashed as the blades struck one another, the two avoided killing blows for a very long time, then suddenly Connor stabbed Max, what would have killed a mortal at once, but still would be the blow to end the fight. "Max, please old friend, life is worth living, remember the days in Kiev, the pleasures, the girls."

Max looked at Connor, "I remember old friend, end this." Laughing, "I know now the truth, I found proof that there can never be only one at the end; more and more Immortals come into being each and every year, so please end it." Maxwell Cain, Maxal Vinbrook was tired and only wished for death, no not death but release, once he was dead he would finally be able to rejoin he's only love; the girl who died in he's first life. "Take my power Highlander, take part of me, fight to stop the senseless killing, Immortals are more than killing machines, we have to be more." Spitting up blood, "Make it quick old friend, for I soon shall be with her."

Connor stepped back and stood where he could get the perfect blow, he moved with lighting speed took the head of one of he's oldest and closest friends.

Harry and Hermione watched this dance of death, the savage beauty of it all and knew it would take time, but in time they would be as graceful with the blade as the one called Highlander.

As the head dropped and the body slumped dead to the ground, sparks began to appear from the body of the dead immortal, the quickening of the man, it built and flowed over the ground and when it connected to Connor it exploded with thunder and flashing lighting, soon Connor was floating, he's body covered with lighting, it was covering him and also entering him, part of the essence of Maxwell Cain; Maxal Vinbrook, joined with Connor, it was both beautiful and tragic to watch but it was in essence part of what being an immortal was. As soon as it began it ended, Connor's body smoked from the lighting, but he stood proud and also sad. "Maxal, old friend I wish you could have lived, but I accept your death and I will remember your life."

* * *

The small group talked for hours making plans, it was decided that Connor and Adam would go back to Britain and make contact with Harry's remaining allies, mostly Neville and Luna. Connor would be given the mirror like the one Sirius had had and use it to contact the mirror that Harry knew that Luna had this would allow them to start working to get the Muggle-born, half-bloods and those Pure-bloods out of the new Britain Ginnymorte the Ministry and in the shadows Ginny was creating.

Connor looked at Harry, "Harry, these friends of yours, you're sure they won't betray you to this new Dark Lady?"

Harry smiled, "Luna is like a sister to me," laughing a bit, "a very strange sister, but a sister. She was held prisoner by the last Dark Lord and never betrayed me, she won't betray us to the new Dark Lady."

Hermione looked at Connor, "Once you have contacted her, remind her we have mirrors and she can contact us as well."

Adam looked at the others, "So how will be contact her first, seeing that everyone thinks you two are dead and I expect she won't be using the mirror?"

Hermione smiled, "We will take care of that." Hermione smiled and called out, "Kreature!"

With a pop the faithful house elf appeared, "Miss Gangy, it's not safe to call Kreature."

Hermione knelt beside the old elf, "Little friend, faithful friend, I did it only because you need to give a message to Miss Luna, she needs to be expecting a mirror call from us or a friend." Hermione handed the old elf one of the Message Mirrors.

Kreature was still surprised at the respect that Harry and Hermione gave him, but he was loving the feeling; it was so very different from he's old master and mistress. "I's can be adoing that, Miss Gangy, I wills be telling the Moon Child to be ready for a mirror call, I's better go now, it not safe to call for me's but I or Winky or other elveses will be ready to help."

Harry smiled, "Kreature, thank you." Harry knelt and gave the old elf a hug, "I expect you to stay safe, we will find away to get you to us when we find a place, your family and I don't abandon family."

With tears filling the old elf's eyes, head bobbing in happiness, the old elf popped back to Luna and safety.

The Immortals had never, other than Adam, ever really seen a house-elf before. Duncan smiled, "So that was what?"

Harry looked at the others, "That was Kreature, he is a house-elf," smiling, "He is family and hope I he stays safe; he's old and wise to the ways of Wizard and Witches, he will find away to survive."

It was not long before Connor and Adam were heading back to Britain and the others to the USA. Joe being able to make contact with other watchers, who had contacts in the Magical and Non-Magical governments, Harry and Hermione would be able to enter legally and as political refugees as well.

Harry, Hermione and the others quickly make plans to escape Europe and get the US. Duncan and Joe, make the arraignments for the flight out of Paris and to NYC. Amanda took the two to get more clothes. The shopping for basic clothing and other needed things not for everything needed just enough to get them out of France without calling attention to them.

Stopping at Gringotts Paris; Harry and Hermione were able to set up a special account that would allow Neville and Luna to use to help get Muggle-born and others out of the New Magical Britain. They also were able to obtain Passports from Britain; both Magical and Mundane, not only form them but also Neville and Luna, just in case they were needed.

Soon the five were on the plane and would soon be in the USA and Joe had made calls to contacts to have Dept. of Magic; Immigration, on site to help get Harry and Hermione into the states. It didn't take long for the duo would be given political asylum from Magical Britain.

Harry was tired the trip was long and as soon as they landed they had had to go thru the needed steps to be allowed to remain in the States. The hearing was very different from the time he was tried for using magic to save himself and Dudley. The proceedings were quick and to the point. It was wonderful to see and to experience a government that actually did its job.

Harry and Hermione were relaxing in the hotel that Duncan booked for them as well as himself and Amanda.

"Now that was very different." Harry's voice had a bit of laughter in it. "I would have never expected that a court would be actually doing its job and not a political play."

Amanda laughed, "Harry, it was political," Amanda had not been comfortable in a court room, but for these two new, very different immortals, she would do it, "in the States they do follow for the most part the rules, usually."

Duncan looked at Joe, "Joe, you're sure that the British Magical's will not be told that Harry and Hermione are alive?"

Joe laughed, "Yes I can, unless some damn fool leaks it, and if they do from what I've been told that the Dept. of Magic isn't as forgiving to anyone that leaks information to the press."

Hermione moved beside Harry and laid her head on he's shoulder, "So now we need new identities until we can go back and take down Ginny and Ron."

Duncan looked at the two, "I think that will be easy to do, if the Dept. of Magic can't do it we can." Duncan had experience with that as did Amanda and anyone who had been immortal for more than 20 years.

Joe looked at them, "I was told by my contact's that the new ID's will be ready in a few days after that we can get started with training Harry and Hermione, plus I got a call from Adam."

FLASHBACK

"RING….RING….RING!"

Joe answered he's cell, "Hello, its Joe."

"Joe, its Adam, we made contact with miss Lovegood, we should be able to start getting people out in a few weeks, the problem is as soon as we do it will become harder to get any others out after the first group." Adam was not worried, he had found the young woman to be a bit odd at first but the longer he talked to her the more he respected her.

"So, did you make contact to the American Embassy Magical Division?" Joe had had some contact with them over the years, not as much as Adam had though."

"Yes, Joe, they will be providing us with safe houses and other locations that will allow us to get out as many of the Muggle-born. Damn I hate that word, the 1st Gen Magical's out." Adam had been alive at the time of the Founders and had spent time at the early Hogwarts teaching the sword. "I hope the contacts I've made over the years will be able to keep the secret, I expect they will knowing the laws on leaks in the American Magical Government."

Joe laughed, "Well our two newest are safe, they are legally citizens' of the USA, both Magical and Non-Magical."

Adam chuckled, "Good, I'll call when we have everything in place for the evacuation of all of those we can get out," Adam smiled, "Miss Lovegood informed me that it will be more than 1st Gen's leaving. She told me that they would also be getting out as many of the other Magical people they can out of the country."

Joe laughed, "Something tells me that Miss Lovegood is as dangerous as Harry and Hermione, just in a different way."

Adam laughed, "Yes I agree, but I also think her boyfriend will be even more important, from what she told me is that Lord Longbottom is turning out to be very dangerous political animal."

FLASHBACK END

Joe tells the others what he learned from Adam, "So I think your Miss Lovegood and Lord Longbottom are going to stay and work inside the system."

Hermione looked scared when she heard that, "I wish they'd leave with the others, but knowing Neville and Luna they won't leave unless they have to."

Harry took Hermione's hand, "Mione, those two are dangerous together and we need allies inside the madness," Harry was scared for them as well but if Luna knew she had to stay then Harry had to trust her on that. "Mione, Luna might not be a seer but she does know things others don't, I trust her and I trust Neville."

Hermione sighed, "I know, I just want our friends safe, Ginny and Ron are dangerous. Ginny more than Ron, but both are very good at hiding their true selves from others."

**A/N**: Added to this chapter.

Harry and Hermione are not standard Immortals, they can and will be able to have children, and if I can figure a way for others Immortals they will also gain that ability.


	2. Chapter 2

Original Author: texaswookie

**_A/N:_**_ I am with permission going to work on this story, I am posting the original first and then I will then start posting the story as I work on it. I will try to post regularly but I may not post as often as I'd like. I have a tendency to hit a wall with my muse, and she hits back quite hard sometimes._

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. George, Hagrid, McGonagall & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

**HPaHA**

It was not long for Harry and Hermione to start the new lives in the States and as Immortals. The two had also started to get used to the new names they would use for the next few years. Harry was now, Hayden Peterson. Hermione Potter was not Helen Patterson.

Hayden was loving the time with Helen, it was the first time in their lives that the two of them didn't have to be worried of an attack or the media of Britain turning on him one moment or the next praising him. Helen was finding being with Hayden was fun; they would train physically, run for miles, swim, exercise and also learn the sword.

The two found that learning to use a sword was both easy and hard, the easy part was they seemed to know the forms, the hard part was training the body to use the sword without thinking about how to defend or attack, but they knew that would come and in time they would be well on the way to becoming experts of the sword.

Hayden was training and was disarmed by Duncan when suddenly the Sword of Gryffindor was in he's hand and he was able to deflect the blow that would have ended the fight. "What the bloody hell?" Hayden was looking at the sword that had appeared in he's hand and began to laugh."

Helen smiled, "Well looks like the sword still recognizes you as a true Gryffindor." Helen had expected this to happen, just not this quickly, but it had.

Duncan was looking at the sword and he could feel the magic within it, it was powerful but also gave you the feeling that it was a sword forged to fight for justice. "So tell me this happened before?"

Hayden laughed, "Well not exactly like this," Hayden smiled as he moved the sword in a few practice swings, "the first time a Phoenix brought the Sorting Hat and it fell out onto my head; it hurt."

Helen laughed, "The next time our friend Neville pulled it out of the Sorting Hat and used it to kill a huge snake, Nagi, Voldemort's pet snake, also the last Horcrux."

Amanda looked at Helen, "Horcrux?"

Hayden walked over to the bench and picked up a towel and used it before answering, "A Horcrux is one of the most evil things that can be created by magic." Hayden hands a towel to Duncan. "A Horcrux is a way to cheat death, a wizard or witch, kills someone in cold blood and splits the soul and places the part into an object."

Helen walks over to Hayden, "Hayden, Harry, had one in the scar he had when Voldemort attacked him when I was 15 months old, after he had killed by parents."

Hayden takes a deep breath, "It was in the scar after my mother used very old magic to create a protection on me that allowed me to survive the Killing Curse."

Helen looks at them, "The Killing Curse is one of the three spells called the Unforgivables," stopping for a moment, "there are three spells called the Unforgivables, They are the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra; the Cruciatus Curse, Crucio; and the Imperius Curse, Imperio."

Hayden sits down and looks at the others, "The Killing Curse creates a blindingly intense green bolt of light to shoot from the end of the caster's wand." Hayden shrugs, "The Killing Curse is unblockable, but it seems I did, which was foolish to believe I was 15 months old. It was my mum that did something that blocked it not anything I did." Hayden then said, "To cast the spell you have to hate the person you want to kill, or just hate period."

Helen said, "The Cruciatus Curse is beam of bright blue light that makes every nerve in the targets body to fire at the same time, creating intense pain." Helen moved to sit beside Hayden, "It feels as if your body if both on fire and numb at the same time, you can't fight it, it just makes the pain worse if you try, but you can't help fight it." Helen added, "and to cast the Cruciatus you have to want to make the target to feel pain, it is harder for a good person to do that, but a good person can cast it, just not in a way that allows it to be sustained."

Hayden then looked at them, "The Imperius Curse doesn't create a light, what it does is take control of a person, it can make a person do almost anything." Hayden smiles, "But if your will is strong enough you can beat it, and break the control." Hayden laughs, "I can't be put under it at all," smiling at the others, "just too bloody stubborn."

Helen looks at Hayden, "Language!" as she playfully punches him on the arm.

Helen looked at Hayden, "I wonder if the Killing Curse would kill us; well stop us from coming back to life after seeing we are Immortal?"

Hayden looked at her, "That is a good question." Hayden looked at Duncan, "Duncan, does the Dept of Magic know about Immortals?"

Duncan using the towel and being a bit surprised that magic could create spells that did what he had just heard, "They do now, after we found the proof that the game was a lie a group of Immortals, we meet and came to the realization that we needed to contact them," Duncan remember that meeting it was loud and long but in the end the small group of Immortals knew that the Alliance of Magical Nations; AMN, be informed."Well we made sure that they did learn of our existence, they wondered how we could have remained hidden for so long," Duncan laughed, "we told them then it was magic, looks like it is magic."

"I wonder if we could find out if the Killing Curse would actually kill an immortal," Helen said, "I myself don't want to be the Immortal that the curse is tested on, but if it can't then we have an advantage when we end up fighting Ginny and Ron and whoever they working for them when it's time to fight them."

**HPaHA**

Connor and Adam were working to get the first-gen magicals and half-bloods, as well as the Purebloods that wanted out of the new Magical Britain that was slowly being created. Neville and Luna acted as quickly as Connor and Adam were ready.

Neville used the many locations they had set up in secret from almost everyone, Ginny and Ron had no idea these locations existed. They were already using the safe houses the American's had helped to be set up.

Luna meets Adam in one of the safe houses in London …

"So it is good to meet you Methos." Luna smiled in her usual semi-dreamy fashion, "yes I know who you are as well as what you are."

Methos/Adam was surprised, "How can you know that name? How can you even know just what I am?"

Luna smiled, "I see what others don't, I am aware of what others aren't."

Methos laughs, "Harry told me you were different, he was right you are different, but that still doesn't explain."

Luna looks at him, "Well your glow is more than a mundane, but not a Wizard's as well, it is more like a ever burning candle."

Methos laughs, "Well that explains the what I am, but not the name?"

"You don't look like an Adam, plus I have friends others can't see that told me your name." Luna smiles, "I see you have been evil and then you hide form the world, then you became one who watched." Luna giggles as she talks to Methos, "Now you help to stop a game that should never have been."

Luna hugs him, "Adam/Methos, thank you for helping getting my people out of Britain, the future will be bad, really bad."

Neville walks in and notices the beautiful blond girl that he'd die for hugging one of the people helping to get magical's out of Britain. "Luna? Are you alright?"

Luna smiles and releases Methos and walks over to Neville, "Yes Neville, I was thinking Adam for all the help he and Connor have given to get people out of Britain, that's all."

Methos smiles, he was told that Luna was different but Harry hadn't even come close to explain how different, but strange as the last few minutes had been he felt better about what they were doing."

Connor walked over to the others, "The first groups are moving out we should get most out even before the Ministry even has an idea we are doing it."

**HPaHA**

The Ministry had passed laws that made it illegal to trade, live or have any contact with the Muggle world. This made all Muggle-Born and Half-Blood's have to remove them from the Muggle world, if they do not willingly do so the Ministry will remove them from the Muggle world, this includes the families. The only contact with the Muggle world is through a special Department named the Management of Muggles.

Ginny as one of the Hero's of the Last Battle has slowly begun her gathering of like-minded individuals to her, she uses her status as the betrothed of Harry; as far as anyone other than Luna, Neville and Ron, know that is a lie, to get close to the needed politicians and using subtle magics and feminine wiles she is slowly building a following. Ginny knows she will need years before she can get enough support to eventually become the Minister of Magic and even longer to become Chief Witch, but she won't fail like Voldemort did, she will be patient and eventually she will have what she wants.

**HPaHA**

The Ministry for Magic's monitors were never tripped as the people that were assigned to monitor were working for Neville and Luna, they were able to get nearly everyone out before the shift changed and the team working to hide the numbers of first-gen and others leaving quickly left and made it to the American Embassy so they could escape with the others.

**A/N: I am going to leave this at this point and will update the fallout of those that left Britain and the reaction of Hayden and Helen.**

**Please read/review. I ignore and delete all flames...**


	3. Chapter 3

Original Author: texaswookie

**_A/N:_**_ I am with permission going to work on this story, I am posting the original first and then I will then start posting the story as I work on it. I will try to post regularly but I may not post as often as I'd like. I have a tendency to hit a wall with my muse, and she hits back quite hard sometimes._

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

**HPaHA**

Chapter 3

Hayden and Helen had spent the last few months training and for Hayden that also included becoming comfortable with the Mundane World again. The years after Hogwarts he and Helen had spent as much time as they could in Mundane Britain as they could, this was another layer of protection they had used, too bad in the end they had trusted the wrong two people.

Hayden was able to buy a estate outside Charleston, SC, USA. It was only 20 acres but it was enough to allow them some privacy to train and to live. This was the first time that Hayden actually felt he was living for himself, but not under someone else's control, control that he had lived under all his life, and he was going to allow himself to enjoy it.

Helen as she was finally beginning to feel comfortable with using as her name had enjoyed the last few months, they had gotten almost every first generation magical, half-blood magical and those pure-blood that wanted out of the madness that was Magical Britain.

Between the two they had revised and relearned nearly every spell they knew as well as those things he had not been as good at as he should have, this meant potions, runes and Arthmacy. Hayden as a Potter was a natural at runes and wards, and needed the knowledge of Arthmacy to balance the power of the runes and wards he would create.

**HPaHA**

Luna and Neville had a hard time living with the changes that kept coming from the foolish and corrupt government of Magical Britain; it was becoming worse than under Voldemort's short rule. Neville had surprised the other Lords, he was very, very good at protecting the Longbottom and Lovegood holdings, though the Cribber had to be lost as ownership of any news paper or service had to under the control of the government.

The Wesley Twins even though being Pure-bloods had been forced out of the joke business they had instead went for NEWTs in Potions, Transformation, Charms, and Runes; they passed each easily and started a new company: Wesley's General Magic.

The brothers knew that as long as they played the part of good, meek, Pure-blood wizards they's be able to help Luna and Neville. Plus the two were natural occlumen their secrets would remain there's. Now with a legitimate business and seeming to play the game they were now forced to play.

McGonagall had a hard time running the new Hogwarts, she wanted to leave but couldn't she had to protect the students under her protection and in time she would hope that the next generation would help save themselves and their nation.

**A/N: this is a short chapter that I needed to add at this point. I be adding to this but wanted this to be added now.**

**19/5/2013**

**2014 EDT**

**TheRavenIs**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_**_ I am with permission going to work on this story, I am posting the original first and then I will then start posting the story as I work on it. I will try to post regularly but I may not post as often as I'd like. I have a tendency to hit a wall with my muse, and she hits back quite hard sometimes._

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

**HPaHA**

Ginevra Wesley over the next 10 years some of it spent as Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and the rest working in the Ministry as part of the Public Relation Department. Her time on the team was used to create a network of people that would either owe her favors or those she owed favors. The use of these favors as well as her status of the love of Harry Potter's life, allowed her to slowly influence the direction of Magical Britain.

Ronald Wesley also played for the Chudley Cannons as Keeper; it was during that time in which the Cannons even won games but never the right to compete in the National Championship. It was after those years that Ronald having been tutored by Ginny and others to be able to pass the needed tests, physical and academically, to enter the Autors. He with the training and subtle mental magics used on him by Ginny, became a very capable Autor. Ronald was able to also build groups of persons that owed him or he owed favors to. Ronald became one of the better Autors and quickly rose thru the ranks to become the first Leader of the Zetors when they were created.

At the end of the 10 years, Magical Britain underwent a change a new form of Government was created. The Minister for Magic would be the head of the Executive Level. The Minister would lead the Executive Cabinet; the Cabinet would be the Directors of the different Departments. The Wizengamot or Legislative was composed of the hereditary Lords of the old families; under the reformed Wizengamot all had to be Pure-Blood or Old Families, this number was set at 51, with the last member would be the Master or Mistress of Laws. The Judicial or Court of Magic would now be under control of the Chief Wizard/Witch, the members of this body would be drawn from the Wizengamot membership only, and this body would number no more than nine or less than seven.

Over the next few years Magical Britain became more and more limited, the creation of a new form of the DMLE, named the Magical Department of Law Enforcement or MDLE. The basic level is the Aetors, but this version where just for basic police work. The next level is the Betors; this level would be the same as Detectives. Then the next level is the Cetors; this level is the commanders of the Betors and Aetors. Then you have the Zetors; this group is the ultimate level, they are the SWAT teams or Military Arm of the MDLE.

Neville and Luna Longbottom, both became Professors at Hogwarts during the ten year period, Neville would be teaching Herbology and Luna would teach Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid as her teaching assistant. Hagrid under the laws at the time had to be under license to be able to work, and the license named the Pure-Blood under whom he would work, making that person his legal guardian.

Neville as Lord Longbottom also would sit on the Wizengamot as well as the Court of Magic. Neville as a member of the Wizengamot had been the author of the right of License that allowed any not of Pure-Blood some level of legal protection under the new governmental controls.

**HPaHA**

The ten years went quickly for Hayden and Helen; they trained both magically and physically until they could use magic while using the swords. They had had to kill Immortals and Magicals but it was never with pleasure but it needed to protect themselves and others.

Hayden and Helen using magic found a way to allow the Immortals to actually reproduce, they were able to break the ancient curse on the Immortals, allowing them to be parents, and this was what had been needed to convince all other Immortals that the game was a lie. Some even knowing it was lie would never give up the game; they loved the rush of the quickening.

Duncan and Amanda were happy, they were the first of the Immortals that had a child, the twins a boy and girl were born to be immortals and it was soon discovered to be magical; not powerful in magic but more than capable of casting basic spells.

"Hayden, Helen" Amanda looked at the magical/immortal, "how can we thank you, we never expected to have children." Amanda had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Dear Amanda," Hayden had become over the last ten years a very confidant man, "you just did." Hayden smiled, "seeing you and Duncan happy is all the payment Helen and I need."

Helen moved over and hugged the older Immortal, "Amanda, it was your bravery that allowed Hayden and I to break the curse on the Immortals, now every Immortal can have children." Helen walked over her husband, "Hayden, are you sure that all Immortals that have children together will also be able to become Immortals?"

Hayden smiled, "My dear, you did the arithmetic calculations as well, and you are still better at that than I am," kissing her softly, "I didn't see an error so then yes children of Immortals will be able to become Immortals."

Helen softly laughed, "Duncan, we also figured out that if an Immortal wanted to they can have children with an non-immortal, the calculations were not clear of that child would have the ability to become Immortal, but we are certain that a child of an Immortal and mortal would be magical."

Duncan smiled, "Now that might make things a bit interesting." Duncan was wondering just how good a parent he would be, he had had always have to move on after a few years, no more than a decade or two so as to hide he was an Immortal. "Hayden, Helen, I've been one that helped raise children but I have never been a parent."

Hayden laughed, "Well Duncan, what have all the young Immortals you have trained been? I'd call them your children." Hayden holding Helen, "I for one consider you my father, seeing I never had one, you are the closest thing I have ever had to that other than a Dogfather I lost too soon to actually know."

Helen smiled and looked at both Duncan and Amanda, "I had parents and I can tell you both these, you two are naturals." Helen took a deep breath; she had remembered her actions to protect her parents, who had stayed in Australia after having their memories returned. "You two remind me of my parents, you two care for us, you trained us to be the best we could be, you worked to make us better people and you two are here for us when we needed you, to me that is what parents do."

**A/N: I think this story has maybe two or three more left in it before I complete it. I plan on doing a story where Harry and Hermione find out they are Immortals during the Hogwarts years.**

**Please read/review, as always flames are ignored.**

**5/6/2013**

**1930 EDT**

**TheRavenIs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter a Highlander Adventure**

**_A/N:_**_ I am with permission going to work on this story, I am posting the original first and then I will then start posting the story as I work on it. I will try to post regularly but I may not post as often as I'd like. I have a tendency to hit a wall with my muse, and she hits back quite hard sometimes._

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

**HPaHA**

**Chapter 5**

The next few years had not been kind to the magicals of Britain; the Pureblood's now outnumber the half-blood and muggleborn. Just as Ginnymorte had wanted, but it was also not working out as she had planned. The magical economy had needed the others to function. The magical businesses had had to depend on the moneys spent and the work done by non Purebloods, without them the economy was nearly dead, no growth, no new products, nothing. The International Magical Government's had long since set sanctions, no import or export to Magical Britain, even the smugglers had learned not to try.

Neville and Luna finally left Britain after it became certain that if they stayed they would be placed in prison as the two of them though Pureblood were just too outspoken in their views. The two of them ended up living with Hayden and Helen for a time, but the two knew it was time to return to Britain and stop the madness. So 15 years to the day in which they were murdered they would return. Harry and Hermione Potter would return and those who were the enemy should fear, for the Day of Judgment was coming.

"Harry," Luna looked at her un aging friend, "I know you two have to do this, but be careful, Ginnymorte has many powerful and dangerous persons and dark creatures she will use to try and stop you." Luna was smiling, even though in her heart she was sad that these two would once again have to go to war to free the sheep of Magical Britain again.

Neville smiled, "Just do what you must and do it as quickly as you can and then come back, this is home now and we don't need Britain, to be British." Neville had learned the secret to being British was nothing more than a state of mind and he had become a true citizen of Britain while having to hide the hatred or Ginny and the evil done in the name of blood purity. "If you break the Pureblood this time you'll break them for good, those that know the truth know that they need the non-pure to survive, so once this is over the Magical World in Britain has to change or finally die." Neville was one of the leaders in exile for Magical Britain only due to him being one of the old families that had left and was still respected by the magical communities around the world.

Harry smiled at the two, "Neville, Luna, we will do this as quickly as we can and I hope the number we have to kill will be small but I doubt it will be quick or bloodless." Harry stood holding Hermione's hand, "We do what must be done and then leave the sheep to either learn to become wolves or dogs, and I hope they become true British Bulldogs."

Hermione laughed softly at the bulldog reference, Harry had told her over the years of how he had been raised and it still made her angry to think about, but Harry had gotten Dudley out of Britain and had left his aunt and uncle to their fate. "Well we'd better be off, our yacht is ready and as long as it docks in Ireland we can just apparate over and start doing what we have to do."

It was a tearful farewell the two from Britain and the two Immortals that had become like parents to Harry and Hermione, but it was also a leave taking filled with hope; soon Magical Britain would either find freedom or be forever fated to be forgotten.

**HPaHA**

Soon Harry and Hermione had docked in Ireland and the two used a variant of apparition to enter magical Britain, this was silent and almost like the form that House-elves used. Soon reports of Harry and Hermione began to be made and the British Magicals began to either fear or hope that the Man-who-won had returned.

**HPaHA**

**A/N I think one more and then done. I do plan on coming back later and re-working the story to add to it.**

**Please read and Review**

**16/7/2013**

**2311 edt**


	6. Chapter 6

Original Author: texaswookie

**_A/N:_**_ I am with permission going to work on this story, I am posting the original first and then I will then start posting the story as I work on it. I will try to post regularly but I may not post as often as I'd like. I have a tendency to hit a wall with my muse, and she hits back quite hard sometimes._

**Highlander: **Harry and Hermione are betrayed by those they trusted after the war. They awaken after being left for dead as Immortals they now are determined to have vengeance for the betrayal of those they called friend. Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville & Luna; are their only allies left alive. They need to leave for a few years and learn what being Immortal means and how to play the Game. Goblin made blades.

Don't own Potter verse or Highlander verse if I did Ron would have died against the chess set and Ritchie would still be around.

**Harry Potter a Highlander Adventure**

It was 19 years to the day that Harry and Hermione became immortal, the day when they had been betrayed by Ginny and Ronald. The two using knowledge gained over the years were able to quickly take down the protective wards that protected Ginny Wesley's supporters. The ruminants of the Death-Eaters and the go-along-to-get-along crowd, the first to go down were the Malfoy's.

Using knowledge gained from other cultures and races, Harry and Hermione bypassed and took down the wards and flashing into the house confronted Lucius Malfoy. "Well Malfoy, time has been kind to you, it seems learning to kiss the helm of Ginny Wesley's robe has paid off," said Harry.

Lucius was angry, he had never expected anyone to take down the wards they had been the best money could buy or steal. "Who are you? Not that it matters I'll have you dead and then I'll find out who you are." The two figures dressed in form fitting battle dress with a grace that was inhuman, they moved without a word between them, it was a dance, a dance of death the two had learned, and practiced for many years.

Suddenly two voices sang out, "Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa and Draco smiled as the two fighting Lucius fell as if like puppets with the strings cut fell dead. Draco walked over and looking down at the dead, "They never saw it, stupid little rebels, idiot Mud-bloods."

Narcissa walked over to Lucius, "How did they take down the wards so easily?"

Lucius looked at her, "It didn't matter they were no challenge to a true blood family."

Draco stepped over to the bar and slowly poured a strong drink, even after years of becoming as hard and evil as his father, killing someone wasn't easy for him, but now he could and did do it. "I wonder who they where?"

The three ignored the dead, so they did not see the two of them take deep breathes and stand silently, "Malfoy, you couldn't kill Dumbledore, and he wasn't even trying to defend himself, so it doesn't surprise me that you still can't kill someone." Harry and Hermione had canceled the charm that kept their face covered and voices distorted. "Did you miss me, Draco? I actually am looking forward to sending you to hell."

The Malfoy's turned as one and saw the impossible, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger alive. "You two died, she showed us the memory, she and her simple fool of a brother, and they killed you."

Hermione laughed, "Well you just thought you'd killed us … well I guess you didn't." With a laugh the two moved with blinding speed and the three Malfoy's were short wands, well actually hands to hold them, as the wands and hands lay in pools of blood on the floor.

Harry looked at them, "I promised myself to make this slow, but I see that would make us no better than you both, so time to die." Harry flashed and Lucius and Draco where headless.

Hermione looked at Narcissa, "You don't deserve a quick death, but like my husband not giving you that would make me no better than you." Hermione walked over and with a quick movement of the sword the third Malfoy lay dead minus her head.

**HPaHA**

The same thing happened all over Britain, the followers of Ginny Wesley, the elite of the Magical world's police also found themselves losing each time they encountered the two figures in black. Soon Ginny and her government could only hide in the Ministry building. Soon that would not be protection enough.

A message was sent to those hiding in the Ministry:

**_"Give up your false Minister for Magic; Ginny Wesley and her brother and the rest of you live, fail to do so and the halls will run red with blood, your blood. Each of you are guilty of crimes verses the citizen's of Britain, not just the Magical parts but all."_**

**_"Give us those two and live, we have no problem with sending you all to hell, but is it not better to live, even if live without power, because you will be alive."_**

**_"You have 12 hours to decide, fail to do so and your blood will colour the floors of the Ministry before we pull it down brick for brick and lave nothing but a smoking hole."_**

**_"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"_**

**HPaHA**

The foolish followers of Ginny Wesley didn't think it was possible for anyone to destroy them inside the most protected place in magical Britain other than Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione entered the lowest depths of the ministry and using devices created by the twin Wesley's, they set them to flood the building by letting in the Themes. This would force the fools out of the Ministry and at the same time allow them to easily take down those that would be too scared to dare to leave.

Hermione fought Ronald, Ron had after many years and a great deal of experience was a very good fighter, he used every trick he had learned those from Harry when at school, and then all the years after working as Ginny's enforcer. But in the end it was over, Ron fell to not magic but the blade, Hermione ducked a spell and closed and in a quick strike she took his head, leaving Ronald to fall dead at her feet. Hermione looked around and noticed that Harry and Ginny were heading out of the building, she followed and quickly created a masking glamour to hide from the world the truth, she hoped it would work but …

The battle if you wanted to call it one, it was one sided. Harry and Hermione moved as one, they covered each other's back and never left an opening for those in the building to harm the other. Soon the fight did end up outside the ministry and in public. Ginny and Ronald figured if they went down they's take down the secret and revel the Magical World.

Harry ended up fighting Ginny, after all of the years of using dark and evil magic her beauty was gone, as the two fought the glamour failed and her true ugliness was seen by all. Harry never slowed in the fight; the two fought harder and better than the final battle that had been between Voldemort and him at Hogwarts. Spells flashed back and forth, explosions ripped the ground and blasted holes into buildings.

Ginny laughed in her madness, "Harry Potter, you died, you can't be Harry. I killed you and your silly Mud-blood."

Harry said nothing, he waited and when he saw the opening he flashed behind her and with two quick strikes he had her disarmed, and it was actual disarmed, he had taken off her arms at the elbow. Looking down at her as she bleeds to death, "Ginny, I once risked my life to save yours, now I have to be the one to take it."

Ginny looked at Harry, and the small part of her that was still Ginny was able to finally break free of Tom, "Harry, please end it, Tom was the one not me, he wasn't completed killed when the diary was destroyed."

Harry looked at the girl that to him had been a sister, he smiled and looked at her; "I can and will end it Ginny." With a grim look he quickly took her life, the blade stopping her heart as it was pierced with the blade. Harry looked around at all of the destruction and soon the allies that had been waiting began to repair the damage, not many non-magicals had been killed as they had been warned to leave the area. The secret had been kept but in the end the mundane government of Britain would end up taking over and in the end …

**HPaHA**

**A/N: Yes I am leaving this with a massive cliffhanger. I will go over this story and eventually re-write it. I know I can make this a better story. I need to add more to make it a better story. More dialogue, better combat and overall a better story.**

**Please read and review.**

**1917 est**

**24/8/2013**

**TheRavenIs **


End file.
